


Voltari

by Acidic_alkali



Category: ThemThere - Fandom, Yonderland
Genre: Cuddly Dick’s POV, M/M, 盖的ThemThere作品杂记
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acidic_alkali/pseuds/Acidic_alkali
Summary: Just want to write about him.
Relationships: Voltari/Cuddly Dick
Kudos: 1





	Voltari

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to write about him.

Voltari。

他名字念起来很好听，抑扬顿挫，尾音很轻，像是一句绵绵情话。只可惜没多少人敢叫他的名字，也没多少人知道他是谁。他被关在笼子里太久了。不见天日的压抑塑造他的面容，给他添一抹阴，又镀一层欲。他眼尾弧度很美，哀怨地向下压，但他看人从来是从下往上看，含着一种摆在明面上的祈求，一些不言而喻的暗示。

他头发长、乌黑，走路时身子会轻微地后仰，像是无法承担长发的重量一样。他从来没穿过一件正经的衣服，只穿睡袍，连前两颗扣子都不被允许扣。那些睡袍都是丝绸质的，且总比他衣服尺码要大，松松散散挂在他身上，露出他的肩膀与背脊。

他极瘦，纤瘦，肩胛骨突出，上面总有青紫的痕迹。肩胛骨有另一种说法，蝴蝶骨。如果你见过他是如何穿着淡紫色的睡袍，背对着你坐在沙发上，旁边的落地窗被丝绒窗帘全部掩盖，透出的唯一一丝阳光刚好照在他赤裸的背上时，你会真切地意识到这种叫法的准确性。蝴蝶骨。

蝴蝶，脆弱、美丽，被碾碎得轻而易举，然后放进玻璃器皿里做成标本。Voltari暂时还不是一个标本，他残余的美貌仍病态地盛放着。但他快要凋谢了，生命与灵魂一同凋谢，却没有人把他当成玻璃罩里的玫瑰一样去爱。也许他的身体还能挣扎着燃烧起来，但那也是引火焚身，他不管怎样都要葬身火海，只留下几抹失去原本色泽的零落鳞粉。

他很像鸟。很多鸟都像他。夜莺、云雀、白鸽。他只在晚上歌唱，哀伤地、破碎地歌唱。歌唱自由，歌唱爱情，歌唱他自己。白天他收敛羽翎，任由我抚弄他的下颌。歌声被他压在身下、藏在巢里。笼子镀金，铜锁坚硬，他曾绝望地一次次撞在那些栏杆上，曾用他的鸟喙一次次试着啄开那把沉重的锁，直到血迹斑斑，锈迹也斑斑。最后他放弃反抗，柔顺地接受一切被安置在他生命里的命令，为自己套上了最后一层枷锁。

我观察他。我知道他是怎样在清晨与夜晚交接时不舍地看着窗外，我知道他是怎样用目光亲吻曙光，怎样温驯地叛逆，怎样沉默着多情。

我折断了他的翅膀。

他飞起来会很美，但那会毁了他。伊卡洛斯为太阳献出生命，而深海吞没他的躯体。我要Voltari留在我身旁，我要听他的哀歌。我要亲眼见证他如何被自己掌控不住的火焰所吞噬。他将会是一个美丽的悲剧。唉，我的Voltari。

Voltari。

Fin.


End file.
